Don't want you to Go
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Yujiro,Toru WAFFy Valentine Yaoi. Toru is moving out of the dorm? How should Yujiro deal with it? Happy Valentine to all.


Don't want you to go  
by YYY

It's Valentine today, and the students of Fujimori High School are all gathering around Yujiro to give him Valentine gifts. "Princess, I got chocolates for you!" One of the students shouts. "Princess! Please take the roses I brought you!" The other student shouts. "Princess! Take this teddy bear!" Yet another student shouts. Yujiro flashes his bright smile and says, "Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome, princess!" The students are all very happy to see their Princess smiles to them.

(Where are the other princesses?) Yujiro thinks. He is the only princess at school today. Since it's Valentine, Mikoto must have sneaked away to see his "Mikoto-san", but what about Toru? How come Toru isn't here to help Yujiro to handle the fanboys?

Suddenly, all the students lower their heads and move away. Yuujirou knows only one reason that will make the students behave like that. "Hello, Akira." Yujiro greets.

"Hi, you look like you're having a hard time carrying all those things by yourself. So I come to help you." Akira says as he takes some of the chocolate, roses and teddy bears out of Yujiro's hands.

"Thanks." Yujiro says, "Hey, Akira, do you know where Toru is?"

"He said he need to go out to town, didn't he tell you?" Akira is surprised. Toru usually tells Yujiro everything since the two princesses are close friend.

"He hasn't talked much to me lately." Yujiro answers. Toru has been going out a lot and when he goes back to the dorm, he plays on his computer. When Yujiro asks Toru where does he go or what he is doing on the computer, Toru just avoid the questions or change the subject. Yujiro can't help but feels like Toru is hiding something from him.

Akira can tell Yujiro is worried. "Why don't you go and see what Toru is doing?" The class president asks.

Yujiro takes Akira's advice. He gets out of school and goes look for Toru in town. After walking around the street for half an hour, he sees Toru outside an apartment rental store. A man in grey suit is saying to Toru, "Thank you, Mr. Kouno. Your apartment is ready. You can move in there anytime." Yujiro can't believe what he is hearing. Toru is getting an apartment behind his back? He thought the two of them are happy living together.

How can Toru not tell him? Yujiro feels as if Toru betrayed him. Even if Toru isn't happy, he can at least talk to Yujiro about it. Why does Toru have to move out all of a sudden? He can't just leave like that! (What am I saying? Why do I care if he moves out?) Yujiro says to himself.

But the truth is that Yujiro does care. He doesn't want Toru to go.

"Yujiro? What are you doing here?" Toru notices the blonde and asks.

"Looking for you! How dare you left me with all the guys at school on Valentine! I was mobbed!" Yujiro says angrily.

"Don't be upset. I'm sorry I left all the princess work to you today, but I have something I need to do."

"I know. You're getting an apartment. I heard you talking to that man."

"I was going to call you and ask you to come. Let's go check out the place."

"No. I'm not going to see your place! I'm going back to school."

"If you go back now the guys are going to swamp you again, princess. Come on, I want you to see the apartment." Toru says as he takes Yuujirou to the apartment. The place is clean and simple. As Yujiro looks around, he realizes something about the place.

"Toru, this apartment is for two people…"

"Yeap."

"Who are you planning to live with?"

"Who else?" Toru grins.

"Me?"

"You always say the dorm is too small and you want more privacy, right? I rented this apartment so you can have more space and privacy."

"You got this place for me? But where did you get the money?"

"I got a job entering data on computer. I should be able to handle the rent."

"So that's what you're at your computer all the time."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes, I love it. But I'll only move in if I'm paying for half the rent."

"I'm glad you love it." Toru hugs Yujiro and says, "I want to do something special for you. Happy Valentine."

"This is the best Valentine gift ever. Thank you very much." Yujiro says as he plants a light kiss on Toru's cheek. Since Yujiro was a kid, he always wanted a home that he belongs to; and now, he has a home with the person he loves.

And then, Yujiro notices something else about the place.

"Toru, there is only one bed in this apartment."

"Yeap." Toru grins, "but that bed is big enough for 2 people, right?"

Owari

Happy Valentine for all fanficcers.


End file.
